WonderLand TV Conert series the David Chronicles
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Follow David through the biggest shows of his career with some help from his friends
1. Chapter 1

**What's up WLTV its me SDR back again with another season of WLTV. Now this one is going to be short and by short I mean its a two to three episode concert special and focuses on David on tour meaning Miley and the crew will not be in it but they will be mentioned and may make cameos**

* * *

**Wembley**

**Normal Footage: ( Shows David back stage dressed in a white silk blazer red dress shirt a and black pants with a red stripe down the side white suspenders a black neck tie and white sneakers with red and black laces. A pair of black leather fingerless gloves and silver sun glasses. His hair is cut kind of like Derek Luke wears his on Empire but more curly. Charlie is standing by him wearing a red girl's dress shirt. White school girl sweater vest with red stripes on the neck and arm holes and a red Wonderland crest on the right breast. A black neck tie and black school girl mini skirt and red knee socks with white stripes at the top and a girl version of David's shoes)**

David: Lets go kid( Shows them running to the stage then goes into montage of concert footage)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Hey its your boy David and in case you haven't been paying attention I've been very busy producing writing and being on the greatest tour of my life ( Shows footage of concerts and fans screaming) Sold out shows night after night also I'm a dad now (shows David and Mickie holding their son) Mickie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Bibion David Hodges. Also on this tour I've also brought along my artist Charlie as my lead guitar and lead background singer and Valet and sidekick (Shows footage of Charlie playing guitar on stage)_

_Charlie: Hello I'm Charlie Connolly I am an artist signed to Wonderland and I'm from Edinburgh Scotland. I was signed to wonderland by David personally after sending him a bunch of videos of me singing. I then released a few singles and an EP and some videos (shows her single covers and ep cover) that all did really well in Europe and Asia and Japan. America not so much. So to help me make a name for myself in the states David has brought me on his protege valet and such and I've been having a blast (shows Charlie and David signing autographs) Now its time for the first of the big shows a sold out show show in Wembley in London_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Charlie and David in a car pulling up to the Arena)**

Charlie: How you doing boss

David: Wishing Miley and Lilly were here

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok those of you who saw last season knows that these big shows in London and Japan are supposed to be joint shows between mine and Miley and Lilly's tours but well you read TMZ (Shows an article on TMZ showing Miley broke her leg in a motorcycle accident) So yeah thanks to the accident Lilly and Miley are at home and I have to carry the next few shows on my own no problem_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Shows a crowd packed in Wembely Arena the camera then focues on the stage then cut backstage to Charlie wearing a white short sleeve schoolgirl shirt and a black neck tie under a black schoolgirl sweater vest with a white crest on it and a white schoolgirl mini skirt and black knee socks and white sneakers and black shades and walking to the stage with her guitar and the rest of the background singers who are dressed simular making the crowd cheer and they start to play David's song **_**Take It Easy On Me **_**as a group of attractive female dancers dressed in black and white cocktail dresses begin to walk sexily down the stair case towards the back of the second level of the stage as the beat bulids David appears on the stairs wearing a white dress shirt white drees pants with a black stripe down the leg a black blazer with white trim on the lapels and black asscot and black suspenders and black shoes and a headset mic and starts singing as he dances / fast walks his way down the stairs )**

Verse 1:

I'm fascinated by your stare (puts a finger under one girl's chin as he walks down the stairs)

I went through all your fancy clothes (Moves to another girl a feels along the cleavage line of another girl's dress)

I wanna shop for your underwear (peaks under another girl's dress)

I wanna do it all so cold (Gets to a bottom of the stairs and goes into choreography with the dancers)

Do it do it in my dry cleaner

Do it do it in my dry cleaner

Chorus:

Why don't you take it easy on me (Dances with the dancers)

Take it easy on me, take it easy (Unbouttons his jacket)

Why don't you take it easy on me (jumps off the second level landing in a split)

Take it easy on me, take it easy

Do it

And take it easy on me (Gets up and goe back into to choreography)

Do it

And take it easy on me

Verse 2:

Baby, I can it worth your while (Flirts with a dancers as they walk around the stage)

Don't need your telephone number

I'm right here now

I'm a line up like the 4th of July

When I look right through your dress (Squats and looks at the girl's ass as she dances)

I want your cherry pie

Come here, but take your time

I know your time is valuable, baby (grinds on the girl)

But so is mine

Don't let it, this chance go by

Baby, heard that you one badass chick

But I'm that guy

Chorus: (Goes into choreography)

Verse 3:

Baby, I ain't never been the type (Dances with a girl)

To dance, but tonight may be the night

I get on it(spins the girl away from him and grabs another Dancer)

A few shots of the Patron, might lose my mind (spins that Dancer away and grabs another)

And I might lose my balance (staggers a bit into another dancer)

Because I hit that blunt too many times

Come down is what I have to do myself (Looks over at another dancer)

Cause when I get in my zone (Dances with another Dancer)

I can't even see nobody else

I'm standing on furniture

And my outfit's so fly(brushes off his outfit)

They telling me I should relax

And I'm just like, why

Chorus (Ends song and David snaps his fingers and Charlie comes up and takes off his jacket and hands him a hand held mic and takes his headset)

David: HELLO LONDON! (Crowd screams) Are we ready to party (crowd screams) Lets go ( His song _La La La_ starts)

Intro:

La la, la la la la la na na na na na,

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,(David starts to dance to the beat)

La la, la la la la la na na na na na,

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

Verse 1:

Hush, don't speak (walks / Dances around the stage)

When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it

When you hiss and preach

About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire

I can't find your silver lining

I don't mean to judge

But when you read your speech, it's tiring

Enough is enough

Chorus:

I'm covering my ears like a kid (Does a front flip)

When your words mean nothing, I go la la la

I'm turning off the volume when you speak (Does som slight poplocking moves)

'Cause if my heart can't stop it, (Dances around stage)

I'll find a way to block it, I go

La la, la la la la la na na na na na

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,

I'll find a way to block it, I go

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

Verse 2:

If our love is running out of time

I won't count the hours, rather be a coward

When our worlds collide

I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind

I can't find your silver lining

I don't mean to judge

But when you read your speech, it's tiring

Enough is enough

Chorus: (repeats twice and ends songs going into his song _Give It 2 U as the dancers come out wearing skimpy black and white dance outfits and the smoke and pyro goes off _)

Verse 1:

Girl give it to me (walks around checking out the dances

Girl you know what it do, girl give it to me

I got somethin brand new, girl give it to me

I'll put it all on you, girl give it to me ( takes a girl and Dances with her )

Wooo! I got a gift for ya

I got this for ya, a little thick for ya (Lets the girl rub his chest)

A big kiss for ya, I got a hit for ya (girl rubs down to his crotch)

Big dick for ya, let me give it to ya (Spins the Girl around him )

Baby baby, I got a call for ya

I got a whip for ya, black car for ya ( another girl Dance in front of him)

Ball hard for ya, I know you wanna get fancy

I know you wanna start dancin

Bridge:

Hey... girl ( David stands their and sing s whil the girls use him as stripper pole)

You know you're lookin so damn fly

You're lookin like you fell from the sky

You know you make a grown man cry

Chorus:

I wanna give it to you, tonight (The Dancers go into choreography simular to half time at an HBCU and David walk the stage dancing as confetti cannons start to go off)

And make everything you fantasize

Come true, ooh baby

I'll make you so so so amazing

I'll give it to you

Girl give it to me [x4]

Verse 2:

Ooh! What's that girl? (Watches as a girl goes into an upside down split)

What's that baby? I like that girl

I like that baby, on your back girl(Watches as a girl does a cartwheel into a split from the second level of the stage)

On your back, yeah shake it like that girl

Baby baby, I got an eye for ya (David runs does a side ways baseball slide and easely slides through the legs of a line of girls twerking)

Got an eye for ya, I got a smile for ya

Cheese, let me put it on your face for ya

Please, I got a taste for ya (Mock licks a girl's neck)

Tasty, I bought lace for ya (Pulls on the lace on the girl's costume)

Freaky, I'll put it on ya

Yeah, so I can come and take it off ya

Yeah, and get off to ya

Bridge: (Dance's with the girl)

Chorus: (Walks the stage as the dancers go back into cheoragraphy)

David: Help me sing Miley's part! (Holds the mic out over the crowd while walking the stage)

Verse 3: (David slash crowd):

Uh, you're like a needle in a haystack

Uh, I wanna sit you where my face at

Uh, lunch with a few Mai-Tais

Uh, purple kisses on my tie

Uh, life give leave a dick loved

Uh, now you gettin this lick, love

Uh, I'm lookin for you with a flashlight

I wanna feel what a real fat ass like

No injection, I learned my lesson

I walk it like I talk it, baby this pedestrian

Runnin through your mind like Jackie Joyner

Pussy like pop like "DO!" Go get me a burner (Does a pelvic thrust)

Got shot like "DO!" This can be detrimental( Does another)

T-shirt and panties, that's your credential

You're cotton candy, I need a fistful

I'm often antsy, hope that convince you

Bridge:

Chorus: (two times then song ends)

David: Charlie Mirror (Charlie brings David a mirror and holds it up as he pulls out a comb and checks his hair as his cover of _The Charcter _by Morris Day starts while his image is projected on a jumbo screens at the back and sidesof the stage)

Verse 1:

Guess I'm just a victim, girl (continues fixing his hair )

Victim of society

I guess I'm just a character (Blows himself a kiss and turns and walks the stage poseing and dancing)

At least that's what the people think

(That's what they think)

Chorus:

I'm just a victim, girl

(He's just a victim)

Victim of life today

(Society)

I'm just a character

(You've got the character)

At least that's what the people say

(That's what they say)

Verse 2:

Eyes of expectations, girl (Walks up the steps to the second level Charlie following him)

Look beyond reality just to be original

Doesn't come so easily

(Not easily)

Chorus: ( Does a choreographed walk to the synth player and takes a quick solo)

Verse 3:

Guess you'd call it image, girl

Or maybe personality

I guess you'd call it character

Wanted by society (Does another solo)

Verse 4: (David spoken word)

Maybe what you're seeing is a bit of grandiosity on my part (Turns to the mirror and fixes his hair and starts to pull down his suspenders)

Or maybe it's just an image of what you'd like for me to be (Takes off his ascot and hands it to Charlie)

I'm not sure but if it works for you then it works for me (Turns to the crowd)

2nd Chorus:

I'm just a victim, girl (Dances in place winding his hips)

(He's just a victim)

Scared to fall in love

(Society)

I'm just a character

(You've got the character)

The character, open eyes and scared of love

(Scared of love, scared of love, scared of love, scared of love) (Song ends and Charlie walks David off stage)

* * *

**Backstage footage: (black and white footage shows David giving Charlie a good luck kiss on the forehead then walking away as Charlie changes into pair of black leather pants a pair of boots a and a comic book print t-shirt and gets her sunburst red guitar and walks back on stage)**

* * *

**Normal Footage:  
**

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Charlie Connolly! ( Charlie come up walks to the mic Stand as the crowd goes nuts and she starts her song _The Wire_)

Verse 1:

You know I'm bad at communication, it's the hardest thing for me to do

And it's said, it's the most important part that relationships will go through

And I'd give it all away just so I could say that

I know I know I know I know that you're gonna be OK anyway

Verse 2:

You know there's no rhyme or reason for the way you turned out to be

I didn't go and try to change my mind. not intentionally

I know it's hard to hear me say it but I can't bear to stay and

I just know I know I know I know that you're gonna be OK anyway

Chorus:

Always keep your heart locked tight, don't let your mind retire, oh

But I just couldn't take it, I tried hard not to fake it

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

It felt great, it felt right, oh

But I fumbled him when I came down to the wire

It felt great, it felt right, oh

But I fumbled him when I came down to the wire

Verse 3:

Does your imagination try to make you what you wanted to be?

Because I'm sorry I do what I did, but it came naturally

And I gave it all away just so I could say that

Well I know I know I know I know that you're gonna be OK anyway

Verse 4:

Well I try to keep myself together, after all the opportunities

I try to stay true to you and try to do what you wanted for me

And I'd give it all away just to hear you say that

Well I know I know I know I know that you're gonna be OK anyway

Chorus:

Second Chorus:

Always keep your heart locked tight, don't let your mind retire

Always keep your heart locked tight, don't let your mind retire, oh

But I just couldn't take it, I tried hard not to fake it

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

But I just couldn't take it, I tried hard not to fake it

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

It felt great, it felt right, oh

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

It felt great, it felt right, oh

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

It felt great, it felt right, oh

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

It felt right, oh

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire

Ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah

No no no no

It felt right

It felt right

It felt right

No no no no

But I fumbled it when I came down to the wire (song ends)

Charlie: Before I go a bit further I know this is London but I'm from Scotland! (Fans cheer) is Edinburogh in the house! (Fans scream as the camera shows fans holding up a Scottish flag) NOW LETS GO (Charlie and the band start playing her song _Falling_)

Verse 1:

I give a little

Into the moment like I'm standing at the edge (I know)

That no one's gonna turn me 'round

Just one more step, I could let go

Verse 2:

I give a little

Into the moment like I'm standing at the edge (I know)

That no one's gonna turn me 'round

Just one more step, I could let go

Chorus:

And they're calling,

Don't stop, no, I'll never give up

And I'll never look back, just hold your head up

And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough

They keep saying

Don't stop, no it's never enough

I'll never look back, never give up

And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough

But now I'm falling, falling, falling

Falling, falling, falling,

Falling, falling, falling, falling, oh

Verse 3:

Now we're going down,

And I can feel the eyes are watching us so closely oh

I'm trying not to make a sound

'Cause I'll be found out somehow

Chrous 2:

So keep calling,

Don't stop, no, I'll never give up

And I'll never look back, just hold your head up

And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough

They keep saying

Don't stop, no it's never enough

I'll never look back, never give up

And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough

But now I'm falling

Into the fire feeling higher than the truth

(I'm falling)

I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

(But now I'm falling)

Feeling desire, feeling tired, hungry too

(I'm falling)

Feels like I'm falling, yeah

I can hear them calling

(I'm falling) (Charlie steps form the mic and goes into a guitar solo spinning around and dropping to her knees making the fans cheer before getting up)

Chorus:

Into the fire feeling higher than the truth

(I'm falling)

I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

(But now I'm falling)

Feeling desire, feeling tired, hungry too

(I'm falling)

Feels like I'm falling, yeah

I can hear them calling

(Now I'm falling)

Falling, falling, falling

Falling, falling, falling,

Falling, Falling, falling, oh

Oh and now I'm falling

Falling, falling, falling

Falling, falling, falling,

Falling, falling, falling, oh

Falling, falling, falling, falling

Fall yeah

And now I'm falling

Falling, falling, falling, falling

Fall yeah

And now I'm falling

Into the fire feeling higher than the truth

(But now I'm falling)

I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

(I'm falling)

Feeling desire, feeling tired, hungry too

(But now I'm falling)

Feels like I'm falling, yeah

I can hear them calling for me

(I'm falling)

Into the fire feeling higher than the truth

(Now I'm falling)

I can feel the heat but I'm not burning

(I'm falling)

Feeling desire, feeling tired, hungry too

(Now I'm falling)

It feels like I'm falling, yeah

I can hear them calling for me

Never look back, never give up

Never look back, never give up

Never look back, never give up

I'll never give up

I'll never give up

[6x] (Song ends and Charlie takes off her guitar)

Charlie: Ok before I let the big guy take back over I'm gonna do one of my favorite songs if. You've seen my vids online you know it so this is Alannah Myles _Black Velvet _(The song starts and Charlie starts dancing in place to the beat)

Verse 1:

Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell (Charlie starts rocking her hips and running her hands over her body)

Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high

Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder (takes the mic off the stand and runs her fingers through her hair and sexily steps from behind the mic stand)

The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky (starts to walk sexly across the stage)

The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything

Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for

Chorus:

Black velvet and that little boy's smile (Walks up to a girl at the edge of the stage and d dance sexy while she sings

Black velvet with that slow southern style

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees drops down to her knees and leans over and kisses the girl before getting up and Dancing)

Black velvet if you please

Verse 2:

Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave (Dances over to and up against the guitar player)

White lightning, bound to drive you wild

Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl( walks sexly to the center of the stage

"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle

The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true

Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for (Hulk Hogan rips her shirt off and tosses it to the crowd reaveling her black velvet and lace bra )

Chorus:

Black velvet and that little boy's smile (Dances sexy around stage grinding the mic stand)

Black velvet with that slow southern style

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees

Black velvet if you please

Verse 3:

Every word of every song that he sang was for you (Pours water on herself and drops to her knees)

In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could

You do? (Guitar solo Charlie grinds around on the stage filnging her hair around and rubbing her body (before getting up)

Chorus:

Black velvet and that little boy's smile (Walks around stage)

Black velvet with that slow southern style

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees

Black velvet if you please

Black velvet and that little boy's smile

Black velvet with that slow southern style

A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees

Black velvet if you please

If you please, if you please, if you please (Song ends the crowd cheers and Charlie goes backstage)

* * *

**Backstage:(Black and white footage show David now wearing dressy black mens T shirt that shows his muscles a bit a red blazer with black lapels and mens black leather pants and red high top sneakers and a red belt and black sunglasses hugging Charlie. Charlie then quickly changes bras and puts on a red short sleeve button down and black tie)**

* * *

**Normal Footage: (The stage has two large bathtubs parallel to each other. David raises up on the second level as a spotlight shines down and the music to his song **_** Cookie **_**starts the spotlight also shows each tub has three girls who are naked except for pasties and nude thongs and the tubs are filled with milk frolicing )**

Verse 1:

(Let's wake up) it's dinner time (walks down the steps to the main level of the stage)

Yup Turn up

Pull up to the crib and a playa on silk

Come fuck with a playa

Bout to Bang on a pussy like I'm pouring up

Fuck with a playa

You gon' wanna claim this dick(grabs his crotch)

Fuck with a playa

Fuck with a playa

Come fuck with a Playa

Verse 2:

Ohh, she roller coastered on it (ohh) (Walks over to the bathtub on the leftside of the stage)

She threw it up I alleyed (hoop)

Then I beat the pussy til its (blue) (acts like he's gonna kiss one of the girls )

Girl you know I got that good yeah (the girl puts her finger in his mouth)

Chorus:

Mmmmm Like an Oreo (The girls try to pull him in but he dances away)

I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (yup turn up) (Dance/walks around the stage)

Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo

I wanna bite it, and get inside it til I get you gone (Does the V lick with his fingers)

Mmmmm like an oreo

I love to lick the middle like an oreo (yup turn up)

Oreo,oreo like an oreo

I wanna bite it and get inside it till i get you gone

You wont know how I get down

You wont know how I get down

You'll wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth

You wont know how I get down

You wont know how I get down

You'll wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth

Cookie, cookie, cookie, I'm a cookie monster

Break your back, crack it open like a lobster (Dances over to the other tub)

Verse 3:

Ayyy, I kill the pussy, dig a (grave)

She grab the wood like grippin (grain)

I told her put it in my face, let it rain let it rain (rain) (Girls stands up and puts her crotch close to his face)

Chorus: ( Dances around the stage)

Verse 4:

Girl I got a sweet tooth (aight) (David walks off the stage and shakes hands with the fans)

Ain't nothin' sweeter than you (aight)

I'mma eat it up, beat it up, til you holler out truce (aight)

My bed could be your stage (aight),

And I'mma make you a star (aight)

Your legs in the air and my hand all up up in your cookie jar

Yeah I'm hittin' the spot on your map, thats me going on tour

My Tom Ford your

You throwin' ass, I'm catchin' it

The neighbors keepin' score

Louie Armstrong, I pick you up, eat that against the door

Chorus: (Ends song crowd cheers)

David: Charlie take my coat I wanna make London Dance (his song _You're so beautiful _starts playing ) London get your proper asses up and Dance!

Verse 1

Sometimes you feel insecure (Walks around to the beat)

Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal)

Even with no manicure

Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin')

You look so good when you walking by

Sexy comes in every size

Keep wearing that, you ain't playin'

You got yourself a new man

F Kanye's Workout Plan

I call that baby fat (baby fat)

Cause you sure look good to me

I think

Chorus:

You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) (Does a spin move in to a salsa like quick step)

Give the world a show (move it, move it) ( does a spin move)

Go up down, up down, up down (Pumps his fist up and down with the crowd dancing and doing the same )

Go up down, up down, up down

Shake it fast, its yours

(How much you pay for it?)

Break : Say this the kind of song that makes a woman love a man

A woman love a man, a woman love a man

Chorus:

(You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) (runs and hops on a speaker)

And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)

Go up down, up down, up down (pumps his fist up and down)

Go up down, up down, up down

Shake it fast

Cause it sure look good to me (Hops off the speaker and grabs some roses from Charlie)

Verse 2:

Wear your glasses, you can't see(Walks down off the stage and hands a rose to a girl)

Damn I love your crooked smile (Straight up forreal) (hands a rose to another girl)

Hair ain't done, you're makeup free

But you'll never go out of style(hands a rose to another girl)

You look too good to be mad, you got way too much class

All up inside those jeans, you should be happy

Hot damn, you seen them big thighs? (Hands a rose to another girl)

You been all up inside, the cornbread and collard greens

You call me Papi, and I like it, ow! (Runs back on stage)

Chorus:

You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) (Does his salsa moves)

Give the world a show (move it, move it)

Go up down, up down, up down (Does the fist pumps with the crowd)

Go up down, up down, up down

Shake it fast, its yours

(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) (Does his salsa moves)

And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)

Go up down, up down, up down

Go up down, up down, up down

Shake it fast

Cause it sure look good to me

Shake it fast

Shake it, shake it fast

You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)

Ow! (song ends and crowd cheers and David tosses his glasses into the crowd and Charlie hands him some water )

David: Ok London I want to ask you something. Now I've been doing my new stuff all night and I was wondering if I could take you back for a little bit. ( Fans cheer) That sounded like yes but If I do it I'm gonna get nasty is that what you want (Fans cheer) Ok DJ lets take it back (the DJ starts playing his song _ Play_)

Chorus:

Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet ( David points to all the girls he gave flowers to and motions for security to bring them up)

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Gon play with it

Gon play with it

Gon play with it

Gon play with it

Gon play with it

Work that clit

Cum girl

Verse 1:

Finger fuck your pussy like you want some, girl ( the girls start dance on David and motions them to Charlie)

Work it like a pimp straight licking on your pearl

I wanna see you cum in the middle of the dance floor

A nigga can't fuck, what you think your finger made for

I'ma beat that pussy up

You get it wet enough, I might lick it up

Lickey, lickey, lickey, like a peppermint swirl (David walks around the stage)

Lick that clit ( Camera shows the girls grinding on Charlie as one makes her way over to David and tries to rip his shirt off and security takes her off stage)

Cum girl

Uh, I wanna see your legs shake

Take you to the crib, we can fuck til the bed break

Uh, fuck you til your pussy ache

Think about the type right now, girl, mastur

(Uh uh) bate for a pimp freak you in the clubs

stop worrying about them other hoes

It's me in your world

Work that clit

Cum girl

Chours: (David hops back on the speakers and the girls tackle Charlie and one straddles her)

Cum on your finger girl, lick it all off

Catch it in your mouth, like your last name Moss

Play with the nitty girl, stick it on in

I'm feeling real freaky girl, bring your friends

I can make 'em bounce like 1, 2, 3

It ain't nothin' to a pimp, girl, play with the g-spot

Make it hot, gon on, get your girl, Sheryl

Bring your clique

Cum girl

And I'ma make 'em all cum

Beat it like Mr. Collipark on the drum

I'ma beat it like Mike when he fucked Billie Jean

Work it, work it, work it, til you make that pussy cream

Move it to the right, move your finger to the left

Work it all around til your ass outta breath

I ain't tripping on ya baby, put some dick in your world

Work that clit (jumps off the speaker onto the stage)

Cum girl

Chorus: (Dances with one of the girls)

Verse 3:

Bend it on over, lemme see it from the back

Work your thumb in it girl, I love it like that

Freaky ass hoes, love freaky ass men

Lemme work ya slow, lemme see it going in

Then you pull it out, put your fingers in your mouth

You make a pimp wanna fuck your ass on the couch

While we're still in the club, show your pussy love

Work that clit

Cum girl

Go on and hit the dance floor

Open up wide, lemme show you what's it made for

Uh, like a finger, like a donkey

Lemme see you play, play with your monkey

Damn, cause your ass so chunky

Bring it here, sweaty, cause I love it when it's funky

I'ma put some dick in your world

Work that clit

Cum girl

Chorus: (Ends song and security helps the girls off stage and David helps Charlie up)

David: You ok Chuck?

Charlie: I love my job

David: Me too lets go DJ (The DJ starts his song _I Got It_)

Chorus:

It aint trickin if you got it (Walks around the stage doing the song as lights strobe in tune with the beat)

And I got it

So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)

Later on hit the club and get it poppin

Girl I told you it aint trickin if you got it

I got it (you got it) I got it (I want it)

So bad I wanna see you in the mornin (I got it)

So bad I wanna see you when you moanin

You can have whatever if you want it

Cause baby I got it I got it I got it I got it

Cause baby I got it I got it I got it I got it

Verse 1:

Hop up in a whip and get out of here

I can turn your wrist into a chandelier (Shows the watch on his wrist)

You can go where I go, I go where you won't go

Trips to Acapulco, probably cause I got dough (snaps his fingers and Charlie brings him briefcase)

Baby I got game though, I am not a lamo (They open the case and show the crowd 20,000 in English banknotes (Same as dollars))

Gucci Gucci Gucci, baby come up out that rainbow (starts taking stacks out and un binding them and tossing money out as they walk around stage)

Swag to the left to the right with me

And I can cover your body with Louis V.

Fantasy fulfilled if you come with me

And I'll introduce you to a lavish live of luxury

It's just you and me, wherever we go

I wanna know is the one to stow

And I'm spending the dough

Tell me what's going to break me

Receipts so long, mayn, he thinking I'm crazy

If you were my baby

You could have anything I got it

Just take a card out my wallet

Chorus: (Stands at the edge of the stage letting fans sing the chorus with him)

It aint trickin if you got it

And I got it

So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)

Later on hit the club and get it poppin

Girl I told you it aint trickin if you got it

I got it (you got it) I got it (I want it)

So bad I wanna see you in the mornin (I got it)

So bad I wanna see you when you moanin

You can have whatever if you want it

Cause baby I got it

Verse 2:

Shorty got that good good mayn I gotta have it (Walks to the othe side of the stage and chucks a thousand dollars into the crowd)

Ass so fat mayn I just wanna grab it

That's a bad habit Excuse my hand

I wanna kidnap you, baby, change of plans Monday is Germany, Tuesday Japan

Wednesday is Italy, Thursday is France

Friday is yacht day, you and all your friends(Walks off stage)

Chillin on the coast of Puerto Rico with your man

Chorus: (Stands on the guard rails holding the mic over the corwd while fans claw at him)

Verse 3:

It's all on you, tell me what to do (Stays on the guard rail)

But you gotta tell me before the night is through

It's all on you, tell me what to do

But you gotta tell me before the night is through

I said my time is money, and baby money is time

Baby I got money, I wanna make you mine

I said it's all on you, tell me what to do

But you gotta tell me before the night is through (Walks back on stage)

So I can upgrade to you

Chorus:

It aint trickin if you got it

And I got it

So bad I just wanna take a shot (I got it)

Later on hit the club and get it poppin

Girl I told you it aint trickin if you got it

I got it (you got it) I got it (I want it)

So bad I wanna see you in the mornin (I got it)

So bad I wanna see you when you moanin

You can have whatever if you want it

Cause baby I got it I got it I got it I got it

Cause baby I got it I got it I got it I got it

Cause baby I got it (songs ends and David takes off his shirt revealing his black wife beater as the music for his song _Kickin &amp; Screamin_)

Verse 1:

When I say I'm on my way

She be happier than a motherfucker(runs and jumps around the stage)

Jumpin in the shower

To be cleaner than a motherfucker

When I hit the door

She be grinnin like a motherfucker

Panties hit the floor

Now we screamin like a motherfucker

Then she know whats next

Imma hit it like a motherfucker

She don't say my name

She say baby you that motherfucker

She dont play no games

She serious than a motherfucker

But I gotta leave

She furious than a motherfucker

Chorus:

Say I'm comin over (Lifts up the shirt to show his abs)

She be kickin and screamin

When I'm off up in that thing

She be kickin land screamin (Does pelvic thrust to the beat)

When I say I gotta leave

She be kickin and

Screamin

She be kickin and screamin

Got her kickin and sreamin

She say I'm so handsome (Wipes the sweat from his forehead)

Love when we romancin

If she can't get it

Then she quick to throw a tantrum

Playas put your hands up this gon

Be the anthem

Playas put your hands up this gon

Be the anthem (Climbs the speakers)

Verse 2:

Everytime she see me (Motions for the crowd to come closer to the stage )

She get so excited

She ain't gotta ask me

She know how I like it

Push me on the bed (Turns and trust falls into the crowd and crowd surfs)

Love the way she ride it

She say she feel connected

When I'm deep inside it

When I get that wet wet

Drippin like a faucet

She dont wanna stop

So she get mad at herself

Say she wasnt ready to get of it

Im like its ok baby cuz thats gon

Happen often

Chorus: (Continues to crowd surf)

Verse 3:

Give me two glasses

Order one bottle(continues crowd surfing)

Pop the cork, start to pour, sip it

Then swallow

If your game tight the you know

What follows

Won't see the outside world till (Crowd brings him to the guard rails and security pulls him out and helps him back onstage where he finishes the song)

Tomorrow

Mami real eager, beg me not to leave

Her

Pull her to the corner of the bed and

Eat her

Knock it out the park

Like I was derek jeter

Put her in the bed

And then I'm like see ya

Chorus: (Ends song and he and Charlie rush backstage)

* * *

**Backstage: ( Black and white footage shows David taking off his wife beater and pants changing into a black dress shirt and pants purple paisley suspenders and a purple paisley sport coat with black lapels and black sneaker like shows. Charlie simply puts on a purple paisley shirt before they go back on stage)**

* * *

**Normal footage ( spotlight shows David sitting at a white baby piano as he begins to play his song _Hope This Makes You love Me_)**

Verse 1:

Look at me I'm such a mess

And I normally would keep this all

to myself

All my heart is filled with pain

and I normally wouldn't cry

but I'm a let it rain

Pre Chorus:

So I'm (praying now)

I give to the (homeless now)

I'm reading (books on how)

A better me can be found

I (filled my lung)

I'm broke from (what it costs)

I ain't got much left

But I want you to have it all

Chorus:

And I hope this makes you love me [x2]

I been doing everything for you

and I know it sounds crazy

But I hope this makes you

love me [x6]

Verse 2:

Look at me I'm such a mess

My pride done told my ego

give it a rest

All my heart is filled with pain

And I normally don't beg

But I'm a beg you again

Pre Chorus:

'Cause I'm (praying now)

I give to the (homeless now)

I'm reading (books on how)

A better me can be found

I (filled my lung)

I'm broke from (what it costs)

I ain't got much left

But I want you to have it all

Chours ( repaets twice the second time with adlbs and songends and the lights go down and hazy green and purple smoke covers the stage and David's song _Nirvana_ starts and the lights show a group of female dancers dreesed like sirens doing an acro/ballet routine the song as David starts to sing as he walks through the smoke)

Verse 1:

Oh baby, oh baby, oh we both know the truth (the dancers start trying to lure David)

If it were the real me and you,

This wouldn't be the right thing to do

Now the room is all hazy, we're too lost in the fumes (he slowly makes his way to them)

I feel like it's just me and you,

Yeah we got nothing to lose

Chorus:

It's too late to run away from it all (The Dancers surround David)

It's too late to get away from it all

I'm done with running so I give in to you

This moment has caused a reaction

Resulting in our reattachment

Will you take me to nirvana? (One takes his hands)

I don't think this will last

But you're here in my arms

Verse 2:

Oh baby, oh baby, oh, we both feel the same (David sings to the girl while the other dancers dance around him)

I'm not gonna give you my name

And I don't think you want that to change

We're in this together, we don't know who we are

Even if it's moving too fast,

Baby we should take it too far

Chorus:

It's too late to run away from it all

It's too late to get away from it all

I'm done with running so I give in to you

This moment has caused a reaction

Resulting in our reattachment

Will you take me to nirvana?

I don't think this will last

But you're here in my arms

Will you take me to nirvana?

I don't think this will last

But you're here in my arms (David stage kisses the girl and the song ends and the lights go down and a stage hand brings out a mic stand and as the music to David's song _Strawberry Vapors_ starts and he puts the mic on the stand and starts singing)

Verse 1:

Laid up on this cloud with you (stands holding the mic stand and rocking to the beat as red smoke blows around him and the fans hold up cell phone lights)

Never been this high before

What is this...you got me on

Whatever it is, I want more

She said Now that's that good that'll get you bout it

That's that good that'll get you out it

Free your mind...

Chorus:

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo Oooo Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo

Verse 2:

All in the sky

Intermission sparks an intellectual rain of thoughts

Like if the moon controls the tide of the sea

and we're made up of 70 does it rule us

I got her thinking

All this talking to ya, must be a karma sutra

You all up in my mind, I'm all up in yours and it's alright

Wow, what fun

I hope this feeling never dies, oh I

She said, hold up, hit it one more time

Oo I, Do it, love it

Chorus:

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo Oooo Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo Oooo Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Oooo Oooo Oooo

Strawberry Vapors

Outro:

All in the sky

Vapors

All in the sky

Vapors

All in the sky

Vapors

All in the sky (Song ends)

David: Charlie take my jacket its hot up here (Fans cheer as Charlie takes his jacket and turns on the mic pack hidden in his clothes as he undoes his cuffs and a few buttons) Its really hot here tonight London so I have to ask is it ok if I get naked (Fans scream) Look I'm a husband and a dad now so I need to know if you really want me to. So do is it ok if I get naked (fans scream) Ok lets go (David's song _Naked _starts)

Verse 1:

Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you) (slowly pulls down his left suspender strap)

The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)

Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)(Slowly pulls down the other)

Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)

I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)

Pre Chorus 1:

And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down (Picks up his right foot takes off his right shoe)

Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around

We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door (Takes off his sock and tosses it to the crowd)

Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle

Chorus:

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on) (takes off his other shoe)

Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more) (Takes off his other sock as girls start to through their bras and panties on stage)

Let your panties hit the floor (floor)

Let your body steal the show right now (right now) (Untucks his shirt)

It seems like you're ready

So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)

Verse 2:

I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes) (Starts to undo the buttons of his shirt)

Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh) (Turns his back to the crowd finishes unbuttoning his shirt)

You know I'm gon' try not to be so excited (Slowly peals his shirt off flexing the muscles in his back )

But I can't help it feels so good to be invited (turns and faces the crowd with his hands on the back of his head and winds to the beat flexing his abs)

So baby get ready cus here I go ooh (here I go ooh)

Pre chorus 2:

Take off your shoes I wanna see them toes (Teases open his pants)

Slip off that skirt and that shirt gotta go

Come off them draws girl you won't be needin' those

Now you're wearin' what I like baby let's go (Starts taking off his pants

Come on

Chorus: ( Takes of his pants a revealing a pair of white male bodybuilder bikini trunks making the crowd cheer as he winds on stage)

Verse 3:

Now somethin' 'bout that sexy skin you in (David drops to his knees and Charlie hands him three small bottles of what looks like oil and he poors it down his body and rubs it in)

Your clothes don't do you justice so come out of them

So baby take that off so I can break you off (He stands up and winds his body)

And give you love love love (uh huh oh)

Now its time to enjoy yourself

If you need assistance babygirl I'm here to help ( David teases the front of his trunks down)

Cus its time for us to start this love makin' (let's make love)

But first we gotta get butt naked (Song ends the lights go out and black light comes on showing David posing by a stripper pole with his body colored in blue red and white black like paint as the music to his song _Glow In The Dark _starts and he walks around the pole starting his male pole dance routine before starting to sing (for a reference look up Steven Retchless 2013 pole dance championship minus the Micheal Jackson stuff))

Verse 1:

Been thinkin' bout this all damn day (oh whoa)

And I can't wait to see your face (mmm ohh)

My hands are dyin to touch ya (oh whoa)

But I ain't got the patience to wait

Bridge:

And I think its time

That I...

Lose control...Lose control

And in my mind

I'm sexual...sexual

Chorus:

Girl are you ready?

Are you ready for love?

Girl are you ready?

Are you ready for us?

Girl are you ready?

Are you ready for love?

Girl are you ready?

To glow in the dark

Verse 2:

Its okay to scream

And if you need to take a second to breathe (sss ahh)

Hey, there it is

I can feel your legs trembling

You feel the sweat drippin from my chest

And you'll be like "Ohh Ohh Ohh baby don't stop"

Then I'll be like "No I won't imma take ya to the top"

Chorus:

(Charlie's guitar solo camera gets a close up on her playing a glow in the dark guitar)

Chorus: (Ends song and the lights go down and David walks backstage)

* * *

**Backstage: ( David gets to the dressing area and stands over a grate while he is hosed and toweled down and given a bottle of water. Once he is dried off he is handed a pair light blue ripped jeans and a Union jack button down with half the buttons open. Charlie comes back and puts on an away jersey for Scotland's national rugby team. David then puts on his vintage black Harley Davidson boots. They then go back on stage)**

* * *

**Normal Footage: (David walks out through a fog as his song _Genius starts_):**

Verse 1:

Body's so freakin' soft, ( Walks the stage singing the song)

I can't wait to turn it on.

You got me like la la la la la baby,

is how you make me feel baby.

I can feel your butterflies,

while I'm kissing on your thighs.

You got me like la la la la baby.

Anticipations so crazy.

I'll be good to you, promise. (Grabs a bag from the corner of the stage and walks of stage)

While making love to you, promise!

Go to sleep, and when we wake up,

I'ma hit that thing again, promise!

Signs and miracles up in this room,

while I'm pleasing you (Has security help him into the crowd)

Chorus:

I'm blessed with the insight to please your body, ( Walks through the crowd handing out mini autographed boxes of candy to girls)

girl tonight you're lying with a sex genius.

Nothing like the ordinary, I'm a love wonder,

tonight you're lying with a sex genius.

Verse 2:

We're both so freakin' hot,

we don't wanna freakin' stop! (Starts making his way back to the stage)

Got each other like la la la la la baby.

Oh, tell me I'm the master baby.

Now I got you out them clothes.

Your body's so beautiful.

The mirror says la la la la la baby.

This moment's like heaven baby.

And I'll be good to you, promise.

While making love to you, promise.

Go to sleep and when we wake up,

I'ma hit that thing again, promise!

Signs and miracles up in this room,

while I'm pleasing you.

Chorus 2x: (stops and signs a few autographs)

Verse 3:

I know you heard it all before. (Walks back onstage)

From I got that thing now.

I got that thing now.

Don't you believe 'em cause all of them are wanna be's.

Tonight I'm bout to prove myself.

You won't ever have to ask no more.

I'm a college grad. Girl I got my degree.

I'm the head of my class.

Girl, you meant the real thing.

Signs and miracles up in this room,

girl I'm pleasing youuuuuuuuuu! (stands center stage belting out the last note)

Chorus 3x (song ends song ends and he goes over to one of his Keyboard players and gives the signal to start playing his song _The Run _as he plays with them)

Verse 1:

I feel like a man on the run (Jumps up and down playing the Keyboard)

You can search all you want to try to find me, baby

I feel like the man on the run

You can search all you want to try to find me, baby

Chorus:

I know I don't make it easy, you actin' like you don't need me

Some things may come around and some of these things will knock us down

But I'm, I'm about to break your fall, don't you

Don't you worry bout a thing

I wonder, you wonder, could be we love each other

Could be we both don't wanna go and ' up a good thing

Verse 2:

I see in your hand, there's a gun

You can shoot all you want to try and scare me, baby

I see in your hand, there's a gun

You can shoot all you want to try to kill me, baby

Chorus:

I know I don't make it easy, you actin' like you don't need me

Some things may come around and some of these things will knock us down

But I'm, I'm about to break your fall, don't you

Don't you worry bout a thing

I wonder, you wonder, could be we love each other

Could be we both don't wanna go and ' up a good thing

I wonder, you wonder, could be we love each other

Could be we both don't wanna go and ' up a good thing (Song ends and David hops down to the ground level of the stage and grabs his guitar puts it on and walks up to the mic stand)

David: WEMBLY ARENA DID YOU HAVE FUN TONIGHT! (Crowd cheers) We did to give it up to my band The R. ! (crowd cheers ) Give it up for the best sidekick and valet and guitar player a guy could ask for my girl Charlie Connolly! (crowd cheers and Charlie bows ) Before we do this last song I just want to say I never dreamed about selling out a place like this so I say thank you London! (crowd cheers ) Now this song is called _Sedated_ (the band starts to play the song)

Verse 1:

Just a little rush, babe

To feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me

Just a little hush, babe

Our veins are busy but my heart's in atrophy

Any way to distract and sedate

Adding shadows to the walls of the cave

Chorus 1:

You and I nursing on a poison that never stung

Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it

Somewhere for this, death and guns

We are deaf, we are numb

Free and young and we can feel none of it

Verse 2:

Something isn't right, babe

I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin

I'm somewhere outside my life, babe

I keep scratching but somehow I can't get in

So we're slaves to any semblance of touch

Lord we should quit but we love it too much

Chorus 2:

Sedated we're nursing on a poison that never stung

Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it

Somewhere for this, death and guns

We are deaf, we are numb

Free and young and we can feel none of it

Verse 3:

Darlin', don't you, stand there watching, won't you

Come and save me from it

Darlin', don't you, join in, you're supposed to

Drag me away from it

Bridge:

Any way to distract and sedate

Adding shadows to the walls of the cave

Chorus:

You and I nursing on a poison that never stung

Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it

Somewhere for this, death and guns

We are deaf, we are numb

Free and young and we can feel none of it

Sedated we're nursing on a poison that never stung

Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it

Somewhere for this, death and guns

We are deaf, we are numb

Free and young and we can feel none of it (Song ends and the stage lights go out as the fans scream)

David: THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT (Footage cuts to backstage)

* * *

**Backstage: (footage shows David hugging Charlie and them doing a cheers with water bottles. Then cuts to shots of him shaking hands with and hugging members of the band and his dancers. Then cuts to footage of David and Charlie taking pictures with and sigining autographs for fans. Then cuts to him the band and dancers all together with water bottles and cups**

David: A toast to kicking ass in London and to next week when we do it again in the Tokyo Dome cheers!

Everyone: CHEERS! (Show goes to break)

* * *

**A/N: Well that's one concert down hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey folks here is part three of the concert chronicles and this one has us in Japan and a cameo or two also I'm doing something a bit different and do some more home video footage with some voice over lets go**

* * *

**Tokyo Dome Show:**

* * *

**Normal Footage: David &amp; Mickie's house: (Footage show's David changing he Mickie's baby)**

David: There all clean

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So after London I came home to spend time with my wife and son and to take care of some business before I go to Tokyo (Shows David putting Bibion in his crib)_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (David walking into he and Mickie's bedroom)**

Mickie: How is he

David: Resting (Kisses Mickie)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I love having David home and being in dad mode_

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

Mickie: So when do you have to be at the air port

David: About two hours

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I just think it sucks he has to leave so quick(Camera shows Mickie and David cuddling in bed)_

_David: I hated leaving so early when it was just me and Mickie but now that have my son its extra hard to leave home but I got a family to feed so I gotta go_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: Be safe ok

David: Always (Kisses Mickie)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Well time to go to work ( Shows David leaving then transitions to a shot of a plane taking off)_

* * *

**Normal/ Home video footage: L.A.X:**

Charlie (from behind a camera): So it is 2:45 am and we David myself and the rest of our background singers and some of our dancers are stuck here in L.A.X. Care to explain boss (aims the camera at David)

David: We are stuck here one because I let Mikayla and the rest of the band take our company jet to Tokyo early cause I wanted to spend some time with my Mickie and our Son. And because our commercial flight had engine trouble and they ordered everyone off the plane and they can't seem to get it fixed

Charlie: So what happens now

David: What happens now is we miss a day of press and rehearsal potentially and cost the company money but that won't happen if this private red eye jet I asked for

Charlie: If we get jet what happens then boss

David: Well you have your guitar and I have my laptop so vocal rehearsal the rest of the flight and I'll call Mik and have her start rehearsing over there in the meantime cut the camera off (Camera cuts off)

* * *

**5:45 aboard the flight:**

David: Ok lets run through coming with you 1,2,3 (footage shows David and the others practicing as his voice is herd in voice over) _My problem is that despite me having done the same show like six times or hundred times Im gonna drill you and myself till its perfect (Non voice over)_ Stop, stop Nika you're a little flat lets take it from the chorus (They start over again and the footage shows them landing in Tokyo)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So we arrive in Tokyo and its just boom hit the ground running (Footage shows David and the others rushing out of the airport the cuts to David on the mini tour bus changing into suit)_

_Charlie: Full bore Interviews ( Shows David doing Interviews for Japanese TV) Photo ops (Shows David and Charlie taking pictures with fans) _

_David: Then its rehearsing (Shows David and the crew going through rehearsal then cuts to fans going into the dome and David Charlie and the others getting ready ) Then its show time_

* * *

**Normal footage( Camera shows Charlie walking out in a Lavender and white sailor style school girl outfit)**

Charlie: KONBANWA JAPAN! (fans scream) Ladies Gentlemen its with great pleasure I introduce super ichiban star DAVID HODGES (a huge blast of pyro goes off and David appears behind the runway extending from the front of the stage where his background dancers are dressed in sexy two piece outfits and dresses David is wearing a white and Lavender three piece suit. Consisting of white pants with a sequin stripe down the leg. A Laveder silk shirt a white silk vest and neck tie a white suit jacket with lavender lapels just as his song _Coming With You _ starts)

Intro:

I'm coming with you (The dancers start walking around like runway models)

I'm coming with you (David starts walking to the runway)

I'm coming with you

Verse 1:

Girl, I'm watching you (Dance/ walks through the girls)

Loving the way you controlling the scene

Sexy attitude, talk like you walking

Your walk is so mean

They want to hate you

Hate on you good

Cause you so damn bad

I don't condone but I understand it

Cause it just ain't no fair

That you look like that

I'm on it

Chorus:

Got me saying (Dances at the end of the stage as the dancers come up and Dance and strike a pose

Where you going? What you getting into?

I'm coming with you

Said if it's all good baby girl I'm coming with you

I'm coming with you

Cause I'm on you tough

And I wanna make that move

I'm coming with you

Said if it's all good baby girl I'm coming with you

I'm coming with you

Verse 2:

Baby, pardon me (A new group of Dancers walk out and walk the runway )

If I may come across kind of direct (David spins and starts Dancing with the Models as a fan hops up on stage and is taken off by security)

My bad baby

But I been the type to go for what I want

And I ain't never been checked, no

But I might let you try(Walks around and dances with the one of the Dancers)

Girl, what's the business

I'mma let you decide

Where it is we go

Yeah, show me the way you ball so baby

Sexy to me way you take control

Chorus: (David and the Dancers go into a choreographed routine)

Bridge:

We can go anywhere (Dances with two dancers)

Just pick a star and let me take you there

Baby girl it's you that I want

And all I know is I'm not leaving here alone

Chorus:

Got me saying (Goes Back into cheoragraphy)

Where you going? What you getting into?

Said if it's all good baby girl I'm coming with you

I'm coming with you

Cause I'm on you tough

And I wanna make that move

Said I wanna make that move

I'm coming with you

Said if it's all good baby girl I'm coming with you

I'm coming with you

I'm coming with you, girl

I'm coming with you, baby

I'm coming with you, baby

I'm coming with you, baby

I'm coming with you, girl (Song ends and Charlie takes his Jacket and she hand him his white and gold gutair)

David: Lets go! (David starts playing his song _Where Did The Party Go_) Japan you made this one a hit sing it!

Intro:

Na na na na na na na na na na (David Charlie and their bass player stand center stage as David and Charlie lead the crowd in clapping

Na na na na na na na na na na

Verse 1:

I'm here to collect your hearts (David Plays gutair while Dancing in place)

It's the only reason that I sing

I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening

This is the story of how they met

Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes

When she touched him he turned ruby red

A story that they'll never forget

Never forget

Pre Chrous:

And all the boys are smoking menthols

Girls are getting back rubs

I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough

My old aches become new again

My old friends become exes again

Chorus:

Whoa, where did the party go? (David Charlie go into choreographed dance moves)

We're ending it on the phone

I'm not gonna go home alone

Whoa, where did the party go? (David and Charlie switch mics)

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na

Verse 2:

I know I expect too much

And not enough all at once

You know I only wanted fun then you got me all fucked up on love

Oh I hoped for your name on the Ouija Board(David and Charlie stand back to back)

And your naked magic, oh dear Lord

You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV

Pre chrous: (Charlie does a spin kick off the speaker)

Chorus: (Choreographed Dance moves)

Verse 3:

We were the kids who screamed

"We weren't the same, " in sweaty rooms

Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs

Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life

So let's fade away together one dream at a time

Bridge:

Na na na na na na na na na na (David does a back flip)

Na na na na na na na na na na

Chorus: (Na na na is repeated till song ends and the lights go out and David takes off guitar)

David: Charlie lets take em for a ride (Spot lights shine down on David and Charlie as Charlie plays guitar and they start David's song _Hey_ _Porsche_)

Chorus:

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya (David walks to the edge of the stage)

Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya (A fan hands him roses)

B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll ( Stage Lights come on and shows David's Dancers in sexy mechanics outfits)

Verse 1:

Girl let's go!

You sexy thing, you turn me on, (David Dances up behind a girl)

I need a private show,

Here on the lawn, in my garage

I take you on the road, hey Porsche girl

You know what I wanna do (wanna do)

Come on let me slide under so I can work on, work on you (Girl pulls him by his tie)

Pre Chorus:

I wanna take your top off,

Celebrate this champagne pop-off, yeah,

We could turn the clocks off

No rush, baby we could just park somewhere

I don't need (I don't need) nobody's permission, yeah.

No keys (no keys), push start to ignition. Say

Chorus: ( Hypes up the crowd)

Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya

Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you

Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya

B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll

Na-na-na-na-na-na( A group of girls rush the stage )

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I want you

Na-na-na-na-na-na

Hey Porsche

Na-na-na-na-na-na

I, I want you

Verse 2:

Girl you know, (One the girls rips his sleeve as the security pull her away)

Damn I've been dreaming about the day you let me take you home

Just for a weekend, maybe more, just sayin' (starts dancing with one of the dancers)

See, I've never seen an ass like that

You gon' make me crash like that

Since I seen you in the window,

Knew what I was in for

Spending every rack on that

Pre Chorus: ( walks the stage)

Chorus:

Verse 3:

I wanna see how fast you can go (fast you can go) (Stands at the edge holding his hand out as the fans scream)

See how you handle as I'm cruising control

As I make you turn around

Hey, let me turn up your sound

T-t-turn it up and now here we go (Pulls away and jumps around)

Chorus:(Ends song)

David: Charlie Mirrior (Charlie brings him his mirror David fixes his hair as his image is projected as the music starts for his song _ Body Count starts_ and to girls in sexy simi slutty short ballroom salsa Dresses come out) JAPAN WHO WANTS TO BE ADDED TO MY BODY COUNT! (fans cheer) Y'all thank Timbaland for this beat

Chorus:(Timbaland's vocals)

Hey girl,(Continues fixing his hair)

I bet you eyes talking right out out yeah yeah

I bet your eyes talking right out out

I bet your eyes save you right out you you go

Hey Davie, say that shit, as I cut the poe.

Verse 1:

I was a boxer til I knocked that out (Goes into an erotic three person ballroom dance with the Dancers)

I played a doctor til I made that house

Call, I had a shy little quiet girl but now she sings opera loud

But my train is on yo track now

So watch out

Bridge:

Put the music in the lights in the middle of the night (continues the Dance routine through the song)

I'm gettin' my way like a kid in a candy store

I think you got what I want

And by the end of the night when you hot like a light,

In the beat cause you and me burned up the floor

And if you own what I want, then you already know

Pre chorus:

Help me I'm going down

That's what I hear her say

Baby my body count

Is blowing up all the way, hey

Sign up, put your name down

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Verse 2:

That's what I'm talkin' bout

Waitress til she got that tip

Sailor until I sunk that ship

Yeah I had a hot little fire girl

But now she just smoke that's it

And I ain't gon stop til I get you out on top of this list

Bridge:

Pre chorus:

Chorus:

Outro:

Help me I'm going down

That's what I hear her say

Baby my body count

Is blowing up all the way, hey

Sign up, put your name down

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Sign up, put your name down

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count (Song ends and David and Charlie run off stage)

* * *

**Backstage: (footage shows David changing into pair of black pants and a red button down shirt and black suspenders and a white blazer with red lapels and a black asscot and red shoes Charlie changes into a red school girl button down and a white sweater vest with a red wonderland crest on it and black mini skirt and red knee socks with black rings and black chucks once dressed they head back on stage)**

* * *

**Normal footage: ( Fans scream as David walks out to his song _Not For Long _starts once he's center stage he stops the music):**

David: Ayo Mik! (Mikayla rises up from under the stage wearing a studded leather retro motorcycle jacket and a red NJPW t-shirt and black men's faded ripped jeans and boots and sunglasses and starts singing the chorus to David's song as the walk around the stage)

Chorus: (Mikayla):

You will be mine (David and Mikayla walk the stage shaking hands with fans)

Even if you're somebody elses

Girl not for long

Girl not for long

Cause I'm your type

If you've got the wrong impression

Girl not for long, girl not for long

Verse 1: (David):

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow

Maybe at the club, maybe at the bar

I wanna show you off like a trophy car (whip it)

Cause anything is better than nothing at all

Nothing at all, nothing on you

I just wanna show you a table for two

All you did was go on a date with a dude

You know he don't fit, he ain't tailored for you

You just on a dude's dick cause cause he sold a brick

Has he ever wrote a hit on some poet shit?

That's who you chillin' on the sofa with?

I ain't trippin', in a minute it'll be over with, aye

Chorus:(David and Mikayla): (David and Mikayla do a little two step)

Hook:(2x):

Oooh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh(David and Mikayla do the Kid N Play)

(But not for long)

Girl not for long

Girl not for long

Verse 2:

When they see us together, hell naw they can't stand it (David and Mikayla dance around the stage)

I wonder if you're matchin' you bras with them panties

A gorgeous skin tan, hit the mall and do damage

The way she hit the high notes, we all gon' have Grammys

This marble not granite

(Tiptoein')

From the counter, to the shower, for a hour (David and Mikayla do a little pelvic thrust to the crowd)

Super powers, super powers

That's that mojo, Austin Powers

Search "real G", I'ma pop up in your browser (David and Mikayla do a side to side two step)

Aye, so go and get your body wet

Panties off, we ain't made it to the lobby yet

Put you on game girl so it's obvious

I gave you the world if you ain't got it yet

Davie

Chorus: (David and Mikayla dance around stage)

Hook: (David and Mikayla do the Kid N Play again)

Verse 3: (Mikayla):

You might leave with someone else (Mikayla grabs a girls hand sing to her)

But I still see that you fiend a be with a G like me

You'll never need, no one else

And I know you know

I'ma be like I told you so

Chorus:

Hook: 2x(song ends)

David: Tokyo give it up for my sister Mikayla (Fans cheer and Mikayla bows) You gotta another one in ya

Mikayla: I got plenty left in me lets throw it back though

David: How far you wanna go back

Mikayla: Well I say we do _Lolipop (_Fans cheer when they hear the song title)

David: Lolipop? Is that what you wanna hear (Fans cheer) drop the beat (Music starts)

Intro:

She lick me like a lollipop [x4] (David and Mik walk around the stage singing)

Chorus 1 2x: (Mik)

Shawty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shawty wanna hump

You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

Verse 1 (David):

OK, little mama had a swag like mine (A girl jumps up on stage and David and Mik wave of security and Let her dance between them)

She even wear her hair down her back like mine

I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying

Man, she ain't never had a love like mine

And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words

Told her back it up like erp erp

And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk

And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)

she lick me like a lollipop (I like that) (Security helps the girl off)

she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)

she lick me like a lollipop

Chorus 1: (A bunch of fans rush the stage mostly girls Dancing)

Chorus 2 (David and Mikayla):

Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)

Bottles in the club (oh yeah I like that)

Shawty wanna hump

You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps

Bridge: (Mikayla):

OK after you back it up and stop (A couple of girls try to kiss Mik and are taken off stage)

Drop it shawty drop it like it's hot

Oh, drop it like it's hot (Camera pans over and shows the girls ripping off Charlie's sweater vest before being taken off stage)

Do it shawty don't stop

Verse 2:

Shawty said the dude that she with ain't shit (David Dancing with a group of girls trying to rip his clothes off)

Shawty said the dude that she with ain't this

Shawty said the dude that she with can't hit

But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss

And he can't do this

And he doesn't do that

Shawty need a a refund, need a bring that dude back( Girls are taken off stage)

Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back

And she bring that ass back

Because I like that

Chorus 2:

Bridge 2 (David):

she lick me like a lollipop [x3] (A group of girls rip off Mikayla's jacket and tshirt sleeves)

So I let her lick the wrapper

Like a lollipop

Bridge 3 (Mikayla):

[x4]

Call me so I can make it juicy for you (Girls are taken of stage)

Call me so I can get it juicy for you

Chorus 1:

Verse 3:

I get her on top she drop it like it hot (More girls are taken off stage and David and Mikayla finish the song)

And when I'm at the bottom she Hillary Rodham

The middle of the bed

Giving getting head, giving getting head, giving getting head

I said mhm... I like that

Said u. I like that

I said mhm... I like that

Mhmm

Call me so I can come and do it for your

Call me so I can come and prove it for your

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can get it juicy for you

Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop

she lick me like a lollipop

She said he's so sweet

Makes her Wanna lick the wrapper

So I let her lick the wrapper (Song ends)

David: WOOO ! Ya'll ok (Mikayla and Charlie nod) Mikayla Gomez every one! (Mikayla Nods and the Stage hand brings out a Mic stand and Charlie pics up her guitar and plays the riff to David's song _Strawberry Amazing (Look up Miguel's live version of this)_)

Verse 1:

Do you know my name baby (pulls a comb out of his jacket pocket combs his hair and tosses his it into the crowd)

Do you know see this cane sugar

Do you see the feather in my hat (and my great big Cadillac)

They don't believe I keep a trick up my sleeve (Takes off his jacket)

I got a little bit dirt to me

Cause I'm a certified gangsta mac yeaa

Pre Chorus:

So make your next move your best move sugar (Does a little dance)

I don't really got time to waste

You could be with the next dude or the best dude sugar

If you like it you can get you a taste yeaa

Chorus:

And it's strawberry amazing (Winds his hips in a slow sexy circle)

And I'm strawberry amazing

Strawberry amazing [x2]

-mazing yeaa

Verse 2:

Beauty take my hand (Does a pose)

Fly away like peter pan(takes off his asscot)

You get multiple passports there when you're with me (Me I guaranty)

Let me be your mister(Opens his shirt a little)

Come to the crib play twister

Left leg yellow right hand blue

Oooh let me get a look at you yeaa(puts his hands on the back of his head and grinds)

Pre Chorus: (Dnaces)

Chorus:

Strawberry amazing (Leans Over into the crowd with the mic stand)

(So Amazing baby yeaa)

Strawberry amazing

So Amazing baby yeaa

Strawberry amazing

Just give it a taste, just give it a taste

Strawberry amazing

Don't let it go to waste, baby don't let it go to waste

Bridge:

It's gonna be so(Drops to his knees at the edge of the stage)

So, So, So, So, So, (Sweet), So, So, So, So, So [Repeat to fade out] (gets up and backs back)

Verse 3:

You and me

Two birds in a tree

Two peas in a pod baby

Like carrots and peas

Baby I can be your forest

Be my Jenny

Baby if you want my love baby I got plenty plenty plenty

David's adlib:

Tell me that you love me I won't let you down

I'll be right her when no body else is around

Said I'll be there for you to love and care for you If you give me a chance

Ooooo can I do my Dance! (Charlie goes into solo and David does an erratic James Brown Prince like dance spinning the mic between his legs dropping to a split while continuing to adlib and song ends and the crowd cheers)

David: Tokyo Lets go ( The band starts playing his song _Hunter_)

Chorus:

Just because it's the middle of the night (David takes the mic off the stand runs around stage)

That don't mean I won't hunt you down

'Cause something deep inside

Is pulling me and I want you now

You and I should be getting il right

Ain't no sense in you roaming around

If I can't have you nobody can

This is an animal speaking that'll hunt you down

Post chorus:

So baby (woo-hoo)

My love is calling (woo-hoo)

Hey baby (woo-hoo)

My love is calling (woo-hoo)

Hey baby (woo-hoo)

Sex is calling (woo-hoo)

Hey baby (woo-hoo)

My love is calling (woo-hoo)

Verse 1:

I om showing my teeth (Leans out over the crowd)

And I hope you know that look in my eye (hey!)

I've got lightning speed

I won't hesitate to rescue what is mine (hey!)

B section:

Well hold up baby what's going on?(climbs up on a speaker stack)

Tell the truth I wanna know! (Motions the crowd closer and stage dives)

Whatchu doing when you gone?

Something say you ain't clone! (crowd surfs)

You say "baby keep holding on"

Whatchu mean? I been holding on!

I ain't never smelt this before

Something say it's time to go

Chorus: (Continues crowd surfing)

Post Chorus:

Verse 2:

Taxidermy is on my walls with a full description of the kill and cause

I'm a hunter

Cupid thank you for what you did

But you can't aim and get what I get

I'm a hunter

B Section:

Chorus: (Gets brought back on stage and finishes the song)

Post Chorus:

Verse 3:

You're leaving me?

What? I'm supposed to let it go?

You can't be serious!?

You know what's in my blood!

Hey!

(Post chorus ends song and the lights go dark and David and Charlie run backstage)

* * *

**Backstage: (Footage shows David changing into a black long sleeve button down a red neck tie and white pants and red suspenders and white leather studded vintage style motorcycle jacket and the studs on the jacket are red and the jacket has a red cross on the back Charlie changes into a pair of red leather pants a black short sleeve button down and white suspenders and white bow tie the other background singers doing the same before they all go back on stage)**

* * *

**Normal footage: (The lights glow red and white and the music to his song _Religious _starts and pictures and home video footage of Mickie play on the jumbo screen and the Dancers do what looks like a Praise Dance routine behind )**

Verse 1:

I love lookin at you. (does his church rock)

And the way God intended us.

I'm talkin about nothin on but a smile,

let a little bit of sweat.. from when we made love

Pre chorus:

And ya got me sayin, (Oooooooooooo)

ooo, ya body makes me go. (Ooooooooooooo)

mmm, I throw up my hands, (throws up his hands like he's praising God)

say Thank You to the Man.

Cause just to touch you is a blessing.

And I'm glad I can

Chorus:

And all I can say...

is a Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.. (rocks to the beat)

Pretty baby.

You got me religious. (yeah)

Got me religious, Got me religious.

ooo, And all I can say...

is a Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..(raises his hands like he's praising God)

Pretty baby.

You got me religious. (yeah) (

Got me religious, Got me religious.

Verse 2:

I love being with you. (you, you) (Grips the mic and the stand)

Cause you're easily worth adoring. (you, yooou)

Your voice in my ears something like a choir of Angels.(Spins and grips the mic)

Easy like a Sunday morning.

Pre Chorus:

Chorus:

Bridge:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (Jumps around like he's shouting in church)

O, when I see you in the morning, (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Yeah, breakfast in bed. (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah).

When you smile at me, yeah. (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah).

Ooo, when you rub my head. (A, A, A, Amen).

All that I can say is "Thank you Lord"! (A, A, A, Amen).

Bringing this woman to me, yeah. (A, A, A, Amen).

All that I can say is "Thank you Lord"! (A, A, A, Amen).

OOOOo oooooooo

Chorus: (Grips the mic and continues shouting)

Outro:

Oooo ooo yeah yeah,

yeah yeah yeah. uh.

I said Thank you Lord, Thank you Lord, Thank you Lord.

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. aye.

Talkin bout, Thank you Lord, Thank you Lord, Thank you Lord. (song ends)

David: Japan for the next couple of songs I'm gonna need my piano (Crowd cheers as he goes over to the piano) Now this song I'm going to do I wrote for Mickie when she felt a little insecure and I asked her could I put it on the album because I wrote this one just for you and she said boy you better. So here is _You and I (David starts playing_)

Verse 1:

You fix your make up, just so

Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful

Try on every dress that you own

You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago

And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll

Be the one to let you know

Chorus:

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world but you

Verse 2:

You stop the room when we walk in

Spotlight's on everybody's staring

Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time

Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine

And this evening I won't let the feeling die

I never wanna leave your side

Chorus:

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

Ain't nobody in the world

Verse 3:

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting

You don't even have to try

You don't have to try

Don't try

Don't try

You don't have to try

Chorus:

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

You and I

You and I

Nobody in the world tonight

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I(Song ends and David starts playing his song _Ballerina _as two identical twin dancers do a ballet routine one on the floor one on the stripper pole)

Verse 1:

She's a ballerina

Discipline so superb

Blessed with swan leg grace

Curse with Houston curves

The teachers hate her features

Beat her down with words

Saying there's somewhere else she should be dancing with a body like hers

Shawty been lead astray

Considering what they say

Chorus:

No matter what they try to tell ya

Know that you are not lost

When they question your direction

Know that you are not lost

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)

Verse 2:

She's a ballerina

Through and through

Nothing can contest

Though she's incredible she don't get paid for it yet

Student loans to keep the lights on

She breaks her neck

Thinking about stripping but she don't won't her teachers to be right

She don't want regrets

But shawty got bills to pay

But she don't wanna do it that way

Chorus:

No matter what they try to tell ya

Know that you are not lost

Though they question your direction

Know that you are not lost

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)

Verse 3:

Most people only thinking about the destination

Never giving any thought to the road

We all want the same thing but we all not the same

All we know is no one really knows

Who's to say was the wrong way to go

Chorus:

No matter what they try to tell ya

Know that you are not lost

Though they question your direction

Know that you are not lost

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)

Don't you let nobody tear you away (tear you away)(Song ends and the lights go out and red smoke blows across the stage as a dancer dressed in red and black lingere and a red lace mask rises up from under the stage tied to a bondage bed as David's song _Earned It _starts and Charlie hands him a riding crop)

Verse1:

You make it look like it's magic (walks around the bed running the crop along the dancer's body

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

Pre chorus:

So I love when you call unexpected (Motions for the bed to raised upright)

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected(Once upright the bed rotates)

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah (the bed stops rotating and David motions for Charlie)

Chorus:

'Cause, girl, you're perfect (Charlie comes up with a collar and leash on a velvet pillow as David undoes the dancer's schackles)

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit) (Puts the Collar and leash on the girl's neck)

Girl, you earned it, yeah (girl drops to her knees and crawls to David)

Verse 2:

You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)(David lifts the girl's chin up with the crop and mocks spanks her)

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind (the dancer goes into a floor routine as crawls around on the leash)

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

You're my favorite kind of night

Pre Chorus:(David leads her around the on the leash as she dances)

Chorus: (Lets her stand at the end of the chorus and teases like he'll kiss her then yanks the chain and makes her fall to her knees)

Verse 3:

On that lonely night (leads her around on the leash)

We said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it was only us (only us)

Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)

Chorus: (David and the girl pose and end the song as fans cheer and the lights go down)

David: Charlie Guitar (Charlie Brings him his gutair from earlier and takes his jacket and he puts it on then he and the band start his song _Come Over_)

Verse 1:

Hmmm

I remember, sweet smells in the afternoon yeah(Rocks while playing his guitar)

Hmmm vanilla candles in your bedroom, yeah

I remember slow jams on my iTunes

You take a sip you take a puff yeah you'll be ready soon

I remember like it was yesterday

How we used to lay around letting time and the world just fade away

And after all this time to see you now is great

I hesitate but I wanna say

Chorus:

Come over, come over

You're still so fine,

Can we make up for lost time?

Girl I want you to come over, come over

Girl how you been?

Can we pretend we're still in love again?

Verse 2:

Do you still like to wear Chanel baby?

I think about you every time I smell that smell oh

Hey and now you and you're man doing well,

How did I know that you got a man?

I saw the pictures on your Instagram

With all do respect girl,

Oooh I'm just saying you can do better

My bad just trying to make you laugh

To take my mind away from how much I wanna ask you to

Chorus:

Bridge:

Oh baby can we run it back? (Guitar solo while singing)

Can we go back in time?

Back to when I was yours and you were mine

Can we go back to when love was simple and it was just us?

Back to when we were in love

Chorus:

Come over, come over

You're still so fine,

Can we make up for lost time?

Can you come over, come over?

Girl how you been?

(Girl how you been?)

Can we pretend we're still in love again? (Song ends and David and Charlie leave the Stage)

* * *

**Backstage: (David changes into a white wifebeater burgundy jeans and a black suspenders and a burgundy jacket with black lapels Charlie changes into pair of jeans and girl's Bullet Club shirt and Chuck Taylor boots elsewhere the dancers are changing into Marilyn Monroe Cleopatra and Joan of Arc)**

* * *

**Norml Footage( The string section of David's song _Marilyn Monroe _starts the lights come up revealing all of the dancers lined up on the runway. As David and Charlie walk out Charlie is carrying a tablet)**

Verse 1:

This one goes out to all the lovers (The Dancers go into choreographed moves as walks through inspecting them and Charlie checks them off a list)

What can we do? We're helpless romantics

We can not help who we're attracted to

So let's all dance, and elevate each other

Chorus:

Dear diary, it's happenin' again (David dances through the girls as Charlie continues to check them off)

This energy, like I'm 'bout to win

I just close my eyes and visions appear

She's everything I want, and it's crystal clear

Not even Marilyn Monroe

Queen Cleopatra please

Not even Joan of Arc

That don't mean nothin' to me

I just want a different girl

Girl, girl, girl, girl

Girl, girl, can't another good boy keep it this thorough

Verse 2:

Why, why do I have to lie (Dances with a girl in a cleopatra outfit then dismisses her)

Pretend, make believe or hide her?

When I love what I've described

But then again, I don't need no adjectives for this girl

Chorus 2x: (Dancers through the Dancers)

Bridge:

What's wrong with that?

What's wrong with that? Yeah

What's wrong with that?

Interlude (Charlie):

In honor of the groove and to all who's surrendered to it (Does a semi Michael Jackson Dance que Pyro Making Mickie's picture appear on the screens )

We say thank you, and we take it back

Verse 3:

Wished so hard, I wished so hard that it came true (sings to the pictures)

Then my lucky star, I guess you came from behind the moon

I put my arms around her, and I promise not to abuse you

Since now I found you, why the hell would I want to lose you?

Chorus 2x: (song ends David stands on the of the runway and hold has the lights go low as the music to his song _ Dancing in the Dark_ starts)

David: Tokyo I need to see those cellphones in the air!(Camera shows all the Cellphones lit up in the air inside the dome and some girls screaming and crying the camera cuts back to David mouthing holy shit before he starts singing)

Verse 1:

Look at who we are (Walks around the stage shaking hands with fans and dancing through out the song)

'Ain't it wonderful

Strangers in the dark

'Ain't it beautiful

Let go of what we know

I'm learning more and more

Let's just keep them all

I know you've got the glow (Oh baby)

Chorus:

Cause we're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

We're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

And it feels so good

When I lay you down

Dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

Verse 2:

Look at where we are

Far from what we know

I'm reaching for the parts

You're afraid to show (Show me baby)

Just let your love come down

Let it overflow

What you're feeling now

No you're not alone (Not alone)

Chorus:

Cause we're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

We're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

And it feels so good

When I lay you down

Dancing in the dark again (So good)

In the dark again

Cause we're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

We're dancing in the dark again

In the dark again

And it feels so good

When I lay you down

Dancing in the dark again

In the dark again (Song ends )

David: Ok Japan you guys got this song as an exclusive and I want ya'll to loose it the music to his song _Lookin For A Dream_ starts) sing it!

Chorus:

Oh oh oh

I must be lookin' for a dream (walks around the stage holding the mic over the crowd letting them sing as he takes off his jacket and tosses it to Charlie)

Oh oh oh

I must be lookin' for a dream

Oh oh oh

I must be lookin' for a dream

In my head

I must be lookin' for a dream

Oh oh oh

I must be lookin' for a dream

Oh oh oh

I must be lookin for a dream

In my head

Verse 1:

Pullin' up in a Cadillac (Runs around the stage rapping )

Yea, my old life, mama they can have it back

We tearin' up the club, can you handle that?

With a beat like that from Afrojack

Yea, he the man, battlecat

keep it old school, mama do the cabbage patch

Whap, drop, shake that ass

Then put em on the glass while I throw this cash

Pre chorus:

If you getting money put yo hands up in high ah-ah

It's falling from the ceiling, yea the feelings fly y-y

I see the things and I'm gon get it till it's mine (Motions for the fans to come up)

It's my dream, I'm gon live it up tonight (Fans rush the stage)

Chorus:(David And the Fans start jumping around on stage as confetti starts raining down)

Verse 2:

My life is so amazing (Contiues jumping around on stage and Charlie stage dives)

All this money, all these ladies

Long as I got my baby

I say long as I got my baby

Baby, baby (security starts clearing the stage)

Pre Chorus: (Charlie gets back on stage)

Chrous: (Stage is cleared and song ends and David goes back to the guitar rack and grabs his sunburst orange acoustic electric guitar with the the cut away body and walks up to the mic and starts playing his song _Like I Can_)

Verse 1:

He could be a sinner, or a gentleman

He could be a preacher when your soul is damned

He could be a lawyer on a witness stand

But he'll never love you like I can, can

Verse 2:

He could be a stranger you gave a second glance

He could be a trophy of a one night stand

He could have your humour, but I don't understand

'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can

Chorus:

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?

When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul

There may be lovers who hold out their hands

But they'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can

Verse 3:

A chance encounter of circumstance

Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced

He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again

He'll never love you like I can, can, can

Chorus:

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?

When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul

There may be lovers who hold out their hands

But they'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can, can

Verse 4:

We both have demons, that we can't stand

I love your demons, like devils can

If you're self-seeking an honest man

Then stop deceiving,

Lord, please

Chorus:

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?

When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul

There may be lovers who hold out their hands

But they'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can, can (Song ends and the crowd cheers and David takes a bow)

David: Can you tell Maylor wrote that one (Fans cheer as a stage hand brings out a couple of stools out and hands Charlie sits on one with her acoustic guitar and David the other and the stage hand brings them water and they each take a sip) Ahh you want to hear a story (fans cheer and David and the others Charlie start to play his song _Story Time_) Now I wrote this song with Taylor as a joke because she always jokes about having a three way with my wife so hope you enjoy

Verse 1:

I said, "I wish you'd just give it a try

You've never done it, how you know what you don't like?"

She said, "Am I not enough for you, is that why?"

I said, "No, I just think it would be sexy and kinda fly"

She said, "Well I don't"

I said, "Well if I let you pick the girl, would that make a difference?"

She said, "That don't matter cause I just don't think I'm cool with a threesome"

David talking:

What? Come on. Man you trippin'

Verse 2:

I said, "You actin' funny and I don't even know why

Cause you can't tell me that you don't like girls, don't lie"

She said, "I can appreciate a pretty face, a nice backside (Oh word)

But just cause I might find a girl sexy, that does not make me bi"

I said, "Yes it does"

She said, "Fucka you just wish I was"

I said, "Why you frontin'?

Just embrace who you really are

And you just might enjoy, a threesome"

David:

You never know. Got to open up your mind. You only live once, know what I'm talkin' 'bout?

Nah but for real though, you never thought about it? Never? Aiight

Verse 3:

She said, "What if I said I want to bring in another guy?" What!?

I just gave her a look like "you done lost your damn mind"

She said, "Oh, okay so another girl is fine

But when I mention another dude you're lookin' like you wanna punch me in the eye"

I said, "Don't tempt me"

She said, "You know that ain't fair"

I said, "I'm just playin'

But for real don't no dudes allowed

Only you, me and she in this threesome"

She said, "Hold up, when did I agree to this threesome"

I said, "Just now, and you can't take it back, let's have a threesome"

She said, "Well I did think about my girl Stephanie before in a threesome"

I said, "I got her number, I'll call her right now for this threesome"

David:

She said, "Wait a minute. You got Stephanie's number? Motuherfucka when'd you get Stephanie's number?"

I said, "Uhhh..."

The end (Fans cheer and he holds up his guitar and hands it to a stage hand)

David: ARIGATO JAPAN! ARIGATO TOKYO DOME! ARIGATO TOKYO! (fans roar) before I get into to this last one I don't care if you're a guy and a girl a girl a guy and a guy a girl and a girl or whatever if there's somebody you've had your eye on all night look at them and ask _Who's Taking You Home_ (The music for his song _Who's Taking You Home_)

Verse 1:

Who's taking you home (Walk's the stage singing and shaking hands with people and taking a few bundles of flowers)

Please correct me if I'm wrong

But I feel this connection is so strong

So tell me who's taking you home

Girl I'm looking at your body

And there ain't nobody better

(ain't nobody better)

And we're the flyest in this party

We're supposed to be together (Hands off the flowers)

(supposed to be together)

So I'm asking

Chorus:

Who's taking you home (Jumps around as conffetti cannons go off)

Tell me who's taking you home

Girl before this night is gone

Tell me who's taking you home

Who's taking you home

Tell me who's taking you home

Girl before this night is gone

Tell me who's taking you home

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Tell me who's taking you home

Verse 2:

Who's taking you home (Leans Down and kisses a girl on the forehead and takes another bundle of flowers )

Hope I'm not coming on too strong

But you way too fly to be alone

So tell me who's taking you home

This attraction is full on

Girl your body's got me gone

So let's dance to one more song

Tell me who's taking you home

Cause I'm looking at your body

And there ain't nobody better

(ain't nobody better)

And we're the flyest in this party

We're supposed to be together

(supposed to be together)

Verse 3:

Said I'm looking at your body ( takes another bundle of flowers and kisses her forehead)

And there ain't nobody better

(ain't nobody better)

And we're the flyest in this party(Hands the flowers off and motions to the back and all the Dancers and wardrobe people come out)

We're supposed to be together

(supposed to be together)

So I'm asking

Chorus:

Who's taking you home (They all jump around with confetti rain down)

Tell me who's taking you home

Girl before this night is gone

Tell me who's taking you home

Who's taking you home

Tell me who's taking you home

Girl before this night is gone

Tell me who's taking you home

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Tell me who's taking you home (Song ends David take a bow and hugs Charlie and they leave)

* * *

**Backstage: (Footage does a split scream of David and Charlie toweling off sweat and drinking water and the fans pounding the stage chanting we want more in Japanese and English):**

David: What?

Charlie: want to do it?

David: They're gonna riot if we don't (David Charlie and the band get up and walk back out David with a towel around his neck carrying his water and Charlie carrying her towel and water bottle)

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: WOW! (fans cheer) Can we do one more! Can I sit down (Fans scream as David and Charlie sit on the edge of the stage) Ya'll don't want us to rest huh (fans scream) Well Charlie's gonna help me do this cause its one her favorite and mine but its not one of mine (A tech brings David his acoustic guitar) This is Tracy Chapman's _Fast Car_ (David starts playing and Charlie sings lead)

Verse 1: (Charlie )

You got a fast car

I want a ticket to anywhere

Maybe we make a deal

Maybe together we can get somewhere

Any place is better

Starting from zero got nothing to lose

Maybe we'll make something

Me myself I got nothing to prove

Verse 2: (David)

You got a fast car

I got a plan to get us out of here

I been working at the convenience store

Managed to save just a little bit of money

Won't have to drive too far

Just 'cross the border and into the city

You and I can both get jobs

And finally see what it means to be living

Verse 3 :(Charlie)

See my old man's got a problem

He live with the bottle that's the way it is

He says his body's too old for working

His body's too young to look like his

My mama went off and left him

She wanted more from life than he could give

I said somebody's got to take care of him

So I quit school and that's what I did

Verse 4: (David)

You got a fast car

Is it fast enough so we can fly away?

We gotta make a decision

Leave tonight or live and die this way

Chorus: (David &amp; Charlie):

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

Verse 5: (Charlie)

You got a fast car

We go cruising, entertain ourselves

You still ain't got a job

And I work in a market as a checkout girl

I know things will get better

You'll find work and I'll get promoted

We'll move out of the shelter

Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs

Chorus: David

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

Verse 6: (Charlie)

You got a fast car

I got a job that pays all our bills

You stay out drinking late at the bar

See more of your friends than you do of your kids

I'd always hoped for better

Thought maybe together you and me find it

I got no plans I ain't going nowhere

So take your fast car and keep on driving

Chorus: (David and Charlie)

So remember when we were driving driving in your car

Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk

City lights lay out before us

And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

And I had a feeling that I belonged

I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

Outro: (Charlie)

You got a fast car

Is it fast enough so you can fly away?

You gotta make a decision

Leave tonight or live and die this way (song ends and the lights go out and the show fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Now folks that's it for this chapter and the end of this story. I know but how much further can I go. Anyway I have on more wonderland story left in me then its bye bye for a long while. So enjoy it when it comes peace love SDR out **


End file.
